


Empleo Peligroso

by redskiez, Translations (SweetAlphaChild)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Atracción Mutua, Coqueteo, Coqueteo bajo fuego, Esto cuenta como fix-it, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/Translations
Summary: Es muy peligroso hacer varias cosas a la vez en mitad de una batalla. Extremadamente peligroso.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Empleo Peligroso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dangerous Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285447) by [redskiez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez). 



> Como no puedo escribir estos días, decidí subir otro fic de Redskiez en español para que los obidei fans de habla hispana tengan algo que leer estas fiestas. En este caso, un favorito personal mío.

—¡Lo único que estoy diciendo es que el senpai podría no ser capaz de derrotar a Sasuke!

Deidara parece indignarse con sus palabras. Arroja otra ráfaga de arañas de arcilla que Sasuke corta con facilidad con ayuda de su Sharingan.

—!Tú nunca entenderás del todo el poder de mi arte, Tobi, hm! —grita Deidara mientras esquiva una ola de kunais que Sasuke lanza en su dirección.

—Oh, senpai —Tobi sacude la cabeza con pesar, cruzándose de brazos—. Entonces tal vez tengas que educarme de una vez por todas. Mostrarme paso por paso, ¿sabes?

Deidara resopla y Obito, que se da cuenta que Deidara no ha estado prestando atención a Sasuke por dos segundos, evita que el siguiente golpe de Sasuke le de.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Deidara pero su voz no suena como si estuviera bromeando.

Tobi se ríe.

—No, yo creo que al senpai le gustaría.

—¿De qué mierda están hablando ustedes dos? —inquiere Sasuke al final, clavando su espada en el suelo.

—¡Métete en tus malditos problemas, niñato! —Grita Deidara y después el gran pájaro de arcilla se alza sobre sus hombros. Sale disparado hacia él. Mientras lo controla, Tobi se da cuenta que Deidara no puede moverse bien por si pierde concentración.

Aprovechándose de eso, Tobi se planta junto a Deidara, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que están en pleno fragor de la pelea.

—Y dime, senpai —comienza a decir, inclinándose hacia Deidara. Sus ojos recorren su piel impoluta y las manos le pican de las ganas de posarse en ella, de sentir en primera persona como de suave sería la piel de Deidara—. Cuando pierdas, ¿te gustaría que te siguiese animando?

—¡No voy a perder, cabeza hueca, hm! —Dice Deidara, girando la cabeza un poco, la cercanía de Tobi a él parece sorprenderlo, incluso detecta una leve rojez en sus pómulos. Obito lo encuentra extremadamente encantador.

—¿Estás seguro? —dice Tobi—. Porque Sasuke se ha escapado al bosque.

Deidara se repone y se da la vuelta para ocuparse del asunto. Donde hasta hace un minuto estaba Uchiha Sasuke, ahora sólo hay un tronco con los bordes calcinados, debido a la fuerza de las bombas de arcilla de Deidara.

—Joder —murmura Deidara y su atención se centra en el bosque.

—Entonces —continúa Tobi—. ¿Cuando pierdas, quieres que finja que has ganado?

—No perderé —dice Deidara, levantando la mano para golpear la máscara de Tobi pero falla. Obito se pregunta cómo reaccionaría si no lo hubiera hecho.

Se muere por sentir que Deidara lo toca.

—Y si ganas-

—Cuando gane, hm —Deidara lo intenta cortar.

—Si ganas —dice Tobi, como si Deidara no hubiera dicho nada—, lo celebraré con un pequeño festival de fuegos artificiales. Contigo.

—Conmigo —repite Deidara tontamente—. De acuerdo... Pero dudo que dure mucho.

—¿En serio? ¿Me estás desafiando, Deidara-senpai?

—Los espectáculos de fuegos artificiales —dice Deidara, dispuesto a no mirar a Tobi— no son famosos por durar mucho. Dudo que tu espectáculo de fuegos artificiales caseros dure más de dos minutos, hm.

—Me lo tomaré como un desafío, Deidara-senpai —dice Tobi, dando un paso hacia Deidara. Se inclina, fingiendo echar un vistazo sobre su hombro para escudriñar el bosque, así como él—. Porque honestamente —susurra Tobi—. Creo que va a ser Deidara-senpai quien no dure más de dos minutos.

—¡Qué! —Grita Deidara, dando un paso hacia delante y girándose para observar la máscara de Tobi—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, hm?

Tobi se encoge de hombros y después finge estar en shock.

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Está justo detrás de ti!

Deidara chasquea la lengua y mete las manos en las bolsas de arcilla que lleva a cada lado. Sus bocas pronto comienzan a trabajar moldeando arcilla y tira las bombas de baja intensidad por encima de su hombro. De algún modo pilla a Sasuke con la guardia baja y el chico salta para alejarse, claramente tratando de formar una estrategia mejor.

—Tú —dice Deidara, tirando una araña a Tobi y después fingiendo que el hecho de que caiga justo detrás de él es completamente normal—. Te has metido en un desafío que no puedes ganar, hm.

—Qué raro —dice Tobi, dándose golpecitos en el mentón—. Pensé que el senpai elogiaba la brevedad del momento. Las cosas que no duran mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dice Deidara—. ¡Bueno, puedo hacerlo durar tanto como yo quiera y el resultado será igual de glorioso, hm!

—¿Y eso? —Tobi ladea la cabeza, inclinándose para mirar a Deidara al mismo nivel—. ¿Explosivamente?

Deidara sonríe.

—Explosivamente.

—Ya —dice Tobi—, eso es algo que necesito ver para creer.

—Como si pudieras, sip —dice Deidara y entonces le lanza un murciélago a Sasuke. La criatura cobra vida a mitad de trayecto y se engancha al brazo de Sasuke. A pesar de los agresivos intentos de quitarse de encima a la criatura, Sasuke no lo consigue.

—Oh —Tobi murmura con pesar—. Pensé que podría.

—Pensaste —dice Deidara—. Sigue pensando.

—Te gusta dejarme con las ganas —dice Tobi—. Pensé que el senpai quería enseñarme.

—Hm —murmura Deidara, activando su bomba. Ambos miran como una violenta humareda oscura envuelve a Sasuke. Cuando se disipa, ambos suspiran decepcionados mientras Sasuke reaparece con el Sello Maldito activo.

—Tú no eres de los que aprenden cuando se te muestra algo, Tobi, hm —dice Deidara mientras se prepara para fabricar otra ráfaga de arañas.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres hacer una demostración empírica, conmigo?

Deidara se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabrás —Dice Deidara. Tira dos puñados de arañas a Sasuke y el chico, irritantemente presente, las neutraliza casi todas con su Chidori. Algunas caen cerca de Tobi.

—Vaya —dice Tobi—. Parece que estoy rodeado por tus bombas, senpai.

—¿No es eso lo que querías? —murmura Deidara, echándole una mirada—. ¡Asiento de primera fila para mi espectáculo explosivo, hm! —continúa diciendo, un poco más alto.

—No es el asiento de primera fila que tenía en mente —dice Tobi.

—Mala suerte —Deidara se encoge de hombros—. A buen hambre, no hay pan duro, hm.

—Oh, no sé yo si tengo hambre —contesta Tobi.

—Tú nunca sabes nada —dice Deidara.

—Sé algunas cosas —responde Tobi.

—¿En serio? ¿Como qué, hm?

—Como que no le estás prestando atención a la ubicación de Sasuke.

Deidara se gira a la izquierda y se encuentra con la cara furiosa de Sasuke. Obito da un paso hacia delante y se pone a su lado. Le agarra la muñeca a Sasuke.

—Sin trampas ahora —dice Tobi—. Sé que no es justo que el senpai me esté prestando toda su dulce, dulce atención a mí y no a ti, pero no debes aprovecharte de eso así. Me enfadaré mucho, sabes. Y no te gustará nada verme enfadado.

—Yo sí quiero verte enfadado, Tobi —dice Deidara con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara—. Y no te prestaría atención si no fueras tan distrayente, hm.

—¿Soy distrayente? —pregunta Tobi.

—Mucho —dice Deidara.

—Siempre pensé que el senpai era el distrayente, es tan ruidoso y todo eso —dice Tobi y entonces Sasuke le da un espadazo. La espada falla.

—Cállense, ambos —dice Sasuke.

—Alguien aquí es un gruñón —dice Tobi.

—Tan gruñón como tú cuando alguien se aprovecha de mí, aparentemente, hm.

—¡Dije que se callen! —grita Sasuke liberándose del agarre de Obito, no era tampoco como si lo estuviera agarrando muy fuerte, y encara a los dos Akatsuki—. Les daré una oportunidad más de contestar a mi pregunta de lo contrario no serán capaces de continuar con... Lo que quiera que sea esto. ¿Dónde está Uchiha Itachi?

Tobi mira hacia Deidara.

—¿Lo has visto por ahí, senpai? Yo no.

—Yo tampoco, hm —Dice Deidara—. Estoy demasiado ocupado.

—Demasiado ocupado contemplando tu propia belleza, asumo —dice Tobi.

—Seguro —Deidara ríe—. ¿Y tú, hm?

—No le he estado prestando deasiada atención a lo que pasa a mi alrededor, la verdad.

—¿Debería sentirme amenazado?

—¿Por ti mismo? Es tu decisión, senpai.

—Si no me van a ser útiles —dice Sasuke—, entonces están mejor muertos.

Tobi mira hacia Deidara.

—Es un poco dramático, ¿no crees, senpai?

—¿Tan dramático como tú? —Deidara resopla—. Es un milagro que haya conseguido aguantarte tanto tiempo, hm.

—Yo creo que hay una buena razón para eso —dice Tobi—. De todos modos, senpai, ¿quieres ganar esta pelea? Sasuke parece que preferiría luchar contra don Itachi antes.

—Dile a Itachi que yo debilité a su estúpido hermanito por él —dice Deidara, sacando un puñado de arcilla—. Haz lo que tú sabes, Tobi, hm.

—¿Hm, cuál cosa?

—L-la cosa útil, idiota —sisea Deidara, dejando caer el dragón al suelo. Con una rápida sucesión de sellos, el dragón C2 aparece. Deidara salta a la espalda del dragón, mirando a Tobi desde las alturas cuando el dragón escupe una pila gigante de minas de arcilla.

—Creo que eres muy servicial, senpai —dice Tobi, más para sí mismo que nada, y se agacha para tomar las minas de arcilla y plantarlas.

Reaparece unos momentos después, saliendo de la tierra antes de que Sasuke se de si quiera cuenta de que se ha ido.

—¡Todo listo, senpai! —le dice a Deidara, que ya se está elevando.

—Bien hecho, Tobi —dice Deidara—. Ven aquí.

—Oh, así que ahora quieres que me venga —dice Tobi.

—Si tan sólo fueras obediente todo el tiempo, hm —dice Deidara cuando Tobi aparece tras él—. Tal vez podríamos ser capaces de intercambiar secretos, como tú siempre quisiste.

—Podemos hacer algunos secretos juntos —dice Tobi, inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿Cómo de desesperado estás por mis secretos, hm? —pregunta Deidara en voz baja.

—Oh, bastante desesperado — responde Tobi en igual tono de voz.

—¡Cierren la puta boca! —grita Sasuke.

—El crío está rodeado —dice Tobi.

—Qué buen chico eres — dice Deidara riendo. Se gira hacia él y Tobi puede ver su brazo en movimiento pero Deidara se detiene a mitad de camino. Obito se pregunta qué estaba planeando hacer.

—¿Le gustaría al senpai averiguar cómo de bueno soy en realidad? —pregunta Tobi mientras Sasuke los intenta alcanzar con su ataque eléctrico. No da resultado y Deidara le resopla a Sasuke.

— Me daré cuenta antes si me lo demuestras —dice Deidara antes de arrojarle otra ráfaga de explosivos a Sasuke. Observa como el joven Uchiha se escuda de las bombas usando su ala, haciendo que la pierda. Tobi se da cuenta que Sasuke ha clavado su espada justo en el centro de una mina.

—Tal vez de lo que debas darte cuenta es de que Sasuke está ganando —dice Tobi asombrado—. Tiene ventaja elemental sobre ti.

Deidara entrecierra los ojos, echando un vistazo hacia Sasuke. Perder un ala lo ha debilitado pero le están brotando serpientes del corte. Asqueroso.

—Tal vez de lo que debas darte cuenta —dice Deidara, haciendo que el dragón escupa otro cargamento de bombas— es de que mi arte es mejor que unos cuantos brillitos, hm.

—Oh, senpai —Tobi sacude la cabeza. Finamente decide estirar el brazo y acariciar el cabello de Deidara, fingiendo que es capaz de sentir las hebras entre sus dedos—. Lo único que brilla aquí son tus ojos.

—¿Qué? —dice Deidara, girando el cuello para encarar a Tobi. Ni siquiera se cuestiona por qué la mano de Tobi está donde está.

—Sólo decía —Tobi tartamudea y después se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez debamos terminar la pelea ya. Estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

—Nada de dango otra vez — dice Deidara, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya me harté de dango, hm.

—Podemos comer otra cosa —susurra Tobi.

Sasuke salta hacia ellos, rayos chirriando en su mano y amenazando con partir el dragón de Deidara en dos.

—Se acabó el tiempo, senpai — dice Tobi y agarra el hombro de Deidara, teniendo cuidado con su brazo, para guiarlo de vuelta abajo. Se mantienen alejados de Sasuke, sabiendo que él es más bien un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres terminar esta pelea ahora mismo? Don Itachi aún debe luchar con él, sabes. Están destinados a ello.

—¿Destino? — Deidara bufa, apoyándose más en Tobi—. No creo en eso, hm.

—Tal vez pueda mostrarte —dice Tobi.

—Ya has prometido mostrarme demasiado por hoy, al parecer. ¿No? —dice Deidara.

—Cállense. Por favor —dice Sasuke y Tobi lo mira. Luce como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago y después le hubiera dicho que sus padres tienen relaciones sexuales regularmente.

—Métete en tus asuntos, criajo —grita Deidara—. Y da gracias porque no decidí matarte, hm.

—Preferiría la muerte llegado este punto —Sasuke suspira.

—¿Y eso? — pregunta Tobi.

—¡Estoy harto! —Sasuke grita en respuesta—. Me voy.

—¿¡Qué!? — Deidara grita, tratando de quitarse a Tobi de encima de mala gana, sin conseguirlo, y encara a a Sasuke—. No te puedes ir así sin más, hm. Aún tengo que hacerte arrodillar ante mí.

—¡Me parece que el que se quiere arrodillar ante algo eres tú!—grita Sasuke en respuesta mientras se aleja, esquivando con cuidado las minas.

—¿Es eso verdad, senpai? ¿Quieres arrodillarte?

—Oh, cállate —gruñe Deidara y le tira una última bomba a Sasuke, el cual la esquiva sin esfuerzo—. Mierda, me duelen los brazos, hm.

—¿Estás seguro de que es porque te duelen los brazos, o porque tu puntería apesta?

—¿Quieres que te asfixie, Tobi, hm?

—¡Hay niños delante, senpai!

—¡Oh, por Dios! —grita Sasuke y lanza una ráfaga de armas directa hacia ellos. Tobi se aparta hacia la derecha y empuja a Deidara con él. La mayoría de las armas se clavan en el suelo o pasan de largo junto a ellos, incrustándose en los troncos de los árboles que tienen detrás.

Tobi chasquea la lengua.

—Qué grosero —dice—. Pensé que habías dicho que estabas cansado.

—¡Cansado de oírlos hablar!

—¡Entonces no escuches, hm! —Dice Deidara.

—¡Senpai! —Tobi ahoga un grito—. No pensé que te importaría tanto.

—Ya estoy harto. Esto es estúpido. Encontraré a Itachi por mi cuenta —refunfuña Sasuke, y continúa haciéndolo mientras se aleja, hasta que desaparece en un borrón.

—Parece que lo hemos espantado, senpai —dice Tobi.

—Esto cuenta como victoria, hm —dice Deidara.

—¿Quieres tu espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ahora?

—Haz que dure más de dos minutos, Tobi, hm.

Tobi ríe.

—Claro, senpai. Claro.


End file.
